someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
When the Clan Server Isn't Active
I always watched my brother play Half-Life 2: Deathmatch. He was kick-ass at it. The -AS- Clan server. That name used to never bother me. I started playing on that server for a while. Nothing wrong with it. Just normal playing. But a few days ago, something made me change my thoughts and feelings towards the -AS- Clan server. Something that makes my Metro-Demon experience a lot less scary.... A few days ago I was on the -AS- Clan server alone. Map was dm_lockdown. I was waiting for someone to join. Someone actually DID, but the guy's name was -AS- #%@$!. A very weird name, but I went along with it since there are weird people on Steam. I searched the entire map for him, but he was nowhere to be seen, nor did I ever run into him. I was getting annoyed. Where was he? I said in the chat, "Meet Mr. Magnum!" I was referring to the magnum I had out to get him. His reply was creepy. He replied back, "You think you can beat me, Joe?" I gave out a loud, "WHAT THE FUCK?" My name on Steam is Lily and my real name is Jarod. Where did he get Joe from? As if he was too scared to answer, he disconnected. Or did he? I wandered the map, and outta nowhere I saw a player spawn right in front of me. I held down TAB so I could see who was on. Just me. So who's this player? I shot him, and he turned swiftly around and glared at me with sky blue eyes. He said via mic, "SHOOT ME AGAIN AND YOU WILL PAY." I admit it, what I did next was sort of stupid. I got out my crowbar, and started whacking him with it until his player died. Normally the server sound for the crowbar would go, "AWW!" But this time, it said, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" That made me jump. I went to disconnect, but neither the menu nor the console would open. Not even Task Manager would open. I decided unplugging my computer would only damage it, so I didn't try that. The guy respawned in a very dark section of the map, and when I found him there, he didn't look too happy. He pulled out a magnum, shot my player, and the game crashed. The error said, "Could not load texture REVENGE." What kind of texture is this? I searched long and hard for some hours but got nothing on it. Then the creator came online, and I asked him who -AS- #%@$! was. He didn't know, but of course there were a lot of -AS- members. He keeps a list, and he showed me the list. I looked at it. Then a name caught my eye. The name was BANNED -AS- #%@$!. So this guy was banned? Then how was he on the server? The creator, Squirt, asked why I was wondering about a banned guy. I told him that I met the guy last night. After no reply from Squirt for ten minutes, he finally replied, and seemed a bit scared. He said, "Jarod, change your password immediately. He's hacking the server, people who go on it, and the game for revenge." After changing my password, I asked him how he knew. He said he searched up the username in police cases, and apparently this guy is wanted by the police and FBI. But he keeps managing to elude them. Then I asked Squirt what his real name was. He replied, "Joe is my real name." Killroy Freeman (talk) 08:54, January 20, 2014 (UTC)Killroy Freeman Category:Half Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Series Category:Sequel Category:Crossover Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story